leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Field Research
Field Research (Japanese: フィールドリサーチ Field Research) are small goals that can be completed in , which were initially introduced by Professor Willow to aid him in his discoveries. Research tasks involve a range of objectives, such as catching Pokémon or battling in s, and reward players with items, Pokémon encounters, or . Pokémon obtained from Field Research tasks will have a minimum of 10 s in each stat and an initial Power Up level of 15. Weather bonuses are not applied for these types of encounters. Field Research Pokémon are guaranteed to never flee. If the player runs from the encounter, the Pokémon will be saved into a queue that can be later accessed by a "Claim Reward!" button above the Field Research tasks. Tasks can be obtained by spinning PokéStops, and a maximum of three active tasks can be held at one time. A player can choose to discard a task to free up space for another. A single PokéStop will provide the same task for all players for a single day, and the task cannot be obtained again if the task from that PokéStop was completed for the day. A PokéStop that has had its task completed will have a blue Research completion icon on the top-right of the screen when viewed. Completing a Research task will earn the player a Stamp once per day. Once the player has earned seven Stamps, the player will receive a Research Breakthrough, which includes various rewards and an encounter with a special Pokémon. Separate Field Research tasks have been temporarily available on special events, including during Community Days. List of Field Research tasks The following is a list of all Field Research tasks that have been available to players. Tasks and rewards colored in gray are no longer available. Catching Pokémon Evolving Pokémon Throwing Poké Balls Gym battles Raid battles Miscellaneous Event specific tasks Certain events have had their own set of Field Research tasks available for players during the event period. Community Day Adventure Week 2018 Water Festival 2018 GO Fest 2018 Johto Festival 2018 Pokémon World Championships 2018 Psychic Spectacular 2018 Halloween 2018 Let's GO 2018 Hoenn Celebration 2019 Feebas Research As Limited Research, these tasks were only available for a 3 hour window akin to the Community Day tasks. Lunar New Year 2019 Valentine's Day 2019 Clamperl Research As Limited Research, these tasks were only available for a 3 hour window akin to the Community Day tasks. Pokémon Day 2019 and will have a flower crown only if the reward is claimed within the event's time window. Battle Showdown 2019 Equinox 2019 Lotad Research As Limited Research, these tasks were only available for a 3 hour window akin to the Community Day tasks. Bug Out 2019 Eggstravaganza 2019 Research Breakthrough Collecting seven Field Research stamps awards players with a Research Breakthrough that includes an encounter with a special Pokémon, which rotates every month. The Pokémon encountered has either been exclusive rare Pokémon or Legendary Pokémon that were previously available in raids. Along with the Pokémon encounter, Players are also rewarded the following: * 3000 XP * 2000 * One of: ** 3 Rare Candies ** 20 Poké Balls ** 5 Ultra Balls ** 5 Berries ** 1 Sinnoh Stone (Since November 16, 2018) In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=田野調查 |zh_cmn=田野調查 '' |fr=Étude de terrain |de=Feldforschungsprojekte |it=Ricerche sul campo |ko=필드리서치 ''Field Research |pt_br=Pesquisa de campo |es=Investigación de campo }} See also * Special Research Category:Pokémon GO de:Forschungsprojekte es:Tareas de investigación de Pokémon GO zh:田野調查（Pokémon GO）